


Rainbow Elephants

by Icecrm98



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Rainbow Elephants, accidental high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecrm98/pseuds/Icecrm98
Summary: Don accidental gets high from krang plants. This is written for the Writers Nexus.





	Rainbow Elephants

(Donnie’s Profile) 

The last thing I can remember was LeatherHeads lab exploding. I was helping him with his time portal. I moved the one wire and now I’m sitting here on the floor looking up at the ceiling with the rainbow elephants crawling across. 

Rainbow Elephants… what the shell? I sat up groaning rubbing my neck. My mask tails hanging in front of my face. I was on the ceiling the elephants were on the floor. How am I on the ceiling? I tried standing but my foot was in a waste pipe. I could feel all the nasty things go over my foot.

“The elephants are coming!” I screamed over and over trying to get some ones attention. I pulled on my leg but it wouldn’t move. The rainbow elephants kept coming close and closer to me. 

It touched me and pushed it against the wall. “Son of a bitch Don! What the fuck?!” The rainbow elephant yelled in Raph’s voice. 

Another one came running at my wrapping it’s trunk around my waste. “Dude, chill. Chill it’ll be okay. Shhh. Leo is gonna make it all better. Close your eyes” Mikey’s voice came out from the one holding me 

“Oh shell you ate my brothers!” I tried kicking my legs but the one was still stuck. “Ah!” I felt a sharp object hit my leg. I slammed my eyes closed in pain. 

I woke up with my brothers on top of me. “Good the elephants didn’t eat you!” I smiled up at them. 

“Do you think that plant that pricked him will make him go crazy again?” Raph asked LeatherHead.

“No I believe it was a one time thing. He should be calming down in a little bit.” LeatherHead told him and handed him the shot. “If he does give him this. I told him not to put his hand in the plant we found in the lab of the Krang. I figured out that it is like weed to them. After that he went crazy. I didn’t want to hurt him” 

“It’s okay LH. We got him all under control! Let’s get this high turtle home.” Mikey smiled and carried me out. 

“But the elephants…” I looked back to see them all waving bye to me. I threw my arms up and screamed “bye! Have fun! Don’t eat my toes or LeatherHeads nose!” 

I heard my brothers sigh.   
“I knew he was crazy guys!” Raph laughed and pointed to them.   
“He needs some sleep” Leo yelled at the others.   
“No need to have him watch crazy things again. He is nuts!” Mikey told them.


End file.
